L'amour ou le désir, ça ne se discute qu'entre couple !
by KikuYumeko
Summary: Les footballeurs veulent échapper à l'amour envers une fille ! Mais quand le destin en décide autrement... On pourrait tous se poser des questions sur eux ! Note : Je respecte les couples hétéros des trois animes !
1. Avant-première

**L** **'amour ou le désir, ça ne se discute qu'entre couple !**

 _Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier de suivre mes deux fics sur Tezcat et Kelia qui est un peu dur à travailler en raison du mystère qui entoure ce jeune homme et aussi celle de '' la dernière humaine '' avec Saryuu Evan, l'empereur on ne plus tyrannique et Morina, l'humaine au sens du devoir innée et qui ne se laisse pas abuser par les charmes de ses ennemis. Même si les reviews sont pas nombreuses ( j'en suis triste :-/) Les nombres de visiteurs sont tout de même régulier et c'est cela qui me semble important, que vous les aviez aimées ou pas, juste en prendre connaissance (j'ai l'impression de parler à l'ensemble des fanfictioneur/euse). Même si le temps n'est pas souvent avec moi pour bien terminer mes chapitres… Je vous remercie tout de même de vos attentes !_

 _Sinon, cela fait un moment que j'hésitais à m'y mettre, je vous propose donc des lemons, en particulier hétéros (désolé pour les adeptes de yaoi…) sur les personnages d'inazuma eleven les trois séries confondus. Je vous indiquerais certains points au début de page pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus et surtout je réutiliserais les personnages concernés sur mes deux fics, c'est à dire Tezcat, Bailong, Saryuu, et peut être Meia et Giris. Je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser soit la première personne ou la troisième pour les lemons et si vous voulez des commandes en particuliers, il suffit de me le faire savoir par PM ou reviews ! (pas tous à la fois par contre...) je prends connaissance de mes messages par portable ou par ordi ! Le tout premier sera postée sans doute demain !_

 _Merci d'avoir pris connaissance de cette avant-première et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_


	2. L'élue de l'ange des cieux !

**_Désolé de mon retard pour ce premier lemon ! Mon ordinateur m'a fait un jolie coup de l'enregistrement qui n'a pas été fait donc je me suis retrouvé avec la moitié du lemon écrit (vous l'auriez compris... J'étais obligé de tout réecrire alors que j'étais super bien avancé ) Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _Série : Inazuma eleven go_

 _Personnages : Byron Love et Stelly Deschamps (OC)_

 _Contexte : Quelques jours après le match contre Raimon._

 **L'élue de l'ange des cieux**

Je marchais tranquillement sur le bord du trottoir, le regard rivé sur le sol, pensive. Je ne pensais pas que Byron Love, le célèbre attaquant des Dragons de feux, serait une personne auquel j'allais vraiment m'attacher d'une façon tout à fait particulière ! Une jeune stagiaire comme moi, devenu professeur de Français à Kirkwood qui venait à peine de débuter sa carrière, à peine âgée de 24 ans, je n'étais pas du genre à tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui, surtout d'un jeune homme qui est très convoité par les femmes en général. Moi qui suis arrivé depuis le début de l'année alors que lui, c'était environ vers le la fin du premier trimestre après la démission de l'ancien entraîneur d'après mes collègues, j'ai eu le temps de pouvoir l'aborder, comme aurait fait un professeur avec un autre. J'étais réputé pour mon humeur très agréable et j'étais très dynamique. Une vraie petite boule d'énergie en dehors des journées bien remplie à Kirkwood ! La première fois que je lui ai parlé,je ne me sentais pas très bien ! Bien sûr, je me suis dit que c'était le fait de me retrouver devant une personne très célèbre et je me suis pas posé plus de question. Celui-ci était enchanté de me rencontrer et ma demander si j'étais une nouvelle enseignante dans cet établissement, ce que je m'empressais de confirmer. Plus les jours passaient, plus je sentais le besoin de le voir au moins une fois par jour. Cela peux paraître ridicule mais une fois que l'on ressent ce genre de chose au fond de nous-même, on ne peux plus lui échapper. Mon coeur battait la chamade à chaque fois que je le recroisais et qu'il venait prendre des nouvelles de moi. La plupart des femmes de mon âge à Kirkwood me jetaient des regards noirs, jalouses de ma relation avec lui qui était surnommé par ses fans et supporters '' l'ange des cieux ''. Je devais avouer que cela lui allait à merveille ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un homme comme lui faisait son apparition. Des cheveux blonds lumineux…. accroché en queue de cheval descendant le long de son buste…. A chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, j'avais une envie folle de les toucher, juste savoir comment ils étaient… Mais je savais que cela ne m'arriveras jamais ! Il ne fait pas partie du même univers que moi, même s' il était entraîneur, un professeur de football. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un ami. Une personne avec lequel je peux tout lui dire sans vraiment entrer dans les détails. J'étais tout de même heureuse sur quelque chose, j'avais certains de ses joueurs dans ma classe, notamment Lauren , le capitaine de l'équipe que Byron m'avait souvent parlé et Longford, l'un des attaquants qui possédait seulement un esprit guerrier. Mais voilà que ce matin, alors que je déposais certaines affaires dans la salle des professeurs, il vint me voir et me proposait de dîner chez lui à partir de 20h. Je l'avais accepter avec joie. Cela me faisait beaucoup plaisir de venir, surtout après plusieurs moments que l'on avait passé ensemble juste pour visiter les environs du collège et pour parler des dernières nouvelles sur les compétences de chacun de nos élèves. Maintenant, j'arpentais la rue dans lequel il devait sûrement habiter. J'avais garé ma voiture un peu plus loin car les places étaient tous prises par des jeunes étudiants à l'université qui avait organisé une fête. Vêtue d'un pantalon slim noir et d'un blazer assortie qui laissait voir ma chemise blanche, je me dirigeais vers la maison qui était écrite sur un morceau de papier. Je la trouvais sans problème et je toquais à sa porte avant de le voir venir pour m'ouvrir.

-Bonsoir Stelly, Je suis content que tu sois venu ! Entre je t'en prie ! Me disait-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je m'avançais sur le perron avant d'observer avec émerveillement le salon relié directement à la salle à manger. La décoration était magnifique et cela me parut supérieur à la mienne au environ de Kirkwood. Cela allait merveilleusement bien avec la personnalité de Byron.

-Stelly ?

Je fus sortis de ma rêverie par son appel et je remarquais que je n'avais pas bouger depuis quelques minutes. Je m'avançais vers lui en m'excusant.

-Désolé si j'étais dans la lune ! J'étais en train de constater que tu avais un goût splendide en matière de décoration par rapport à moi !

Il se mit à rire avant de me dire.

-J'en conclue donc que tu aimes cette maison ? Ça me fait plaisir ! Je me doutais bien que cela te plairait, vu que tu aimes la lumière !

Je me mis à rougir avant qu'il ne m'invite à me mettre à table. Le dîner était succulent ! Jamais je n'aurais douté qu'il était très bon en cuisine, la viande était tendre et mes papilles se réjouissait de sentir la bonne chaleur que mes joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Le jeune entraîneur me regardait avec un sourire avant de commencer à porter son morceau de viande à sa bouche.

-Sinon, Longford ne fait plus le malin dans ta classe ? Lauren m'a expliqué que ça été dur pour toi de le remettre sur le droit chemin !

Je posais mes couverts sur l'assiette avant de lui dire, sérieuse.

-Disons que, pour l'instant, je réussi à le remettre à sa place ! Mais ses résultats sont assez bon alors je veux qu'il ne déconcentre personne durant mes cours !

-Je sais que cela est compliqué parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te retrouver dans cette situation, je suis moi-même passé par là il y a quelques années ! Mais il ne faut pas perdre le fil ! Ce genre d'attitude peut très vite bouleverser l'ambiance de la classe mais je sais que Lauren le surveille du coin de l'œil ! Tu n'as pas à tant faire !

Nous finissons nos assiettes avant de prendre le dessert, un délicieux crumble aux fruits rouges ! Des étoiles pétillaient dans mes yeux, j'adorais ce genre de dessert !

Une fois le repas terminé, je le remerciais du fond du coeur pour ce bon dîner. Il vint vers moi avant de me dire.

-Depuis le temps que je voulais t'inviter, j'en suis extrêmement heureux de l'entendre de ta bouche ! Il faut que tu saches que tu es une femme que j'aime énormément !

Je restais interdite. J'étais… j'étais une femme qu'il aimait beaucoup ? Byron essayait de dissimuler ses rougeurs mais je les avaient bien vu.

-Tu es une femme dynamique… toujours joyeuses et gentille… Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup ! Essayait-il de s'expliquer.

Je l'écoutais sans vraiment quoi faire. Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait à se justifier mais aucune idée lui vint à la tête. Je penchais la tête sur le côté avant qu'il ne soupire bruyamment.

-Stelly… Cela fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête, mais…

Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. J'essayais de contrôler mes émotions.

-C'est trop compliqué à dire…

Je n'eus le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il me prit violemment dans ses bras en scellant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon coeur semblait exploser dans ma poitrine et je devins rouge en quelques minutes. Il se détachait de moi avant de m'avouer.

-Je t'aime ! Je t'aime aussi bien que n'importe qui !

-Byron…

Je posais une main sur sa joue. Ses yeux perçants et dotée d'une magnifique couleur bordeau me regardaient avec une lueur amoureuse. Je sentis la joie m'envahir avant de lui répondre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi-aussi… Moi-aussi je t'aime…

Un sourire s'étirait doucement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il m'essuyait les yeux avec son index. Je m'autorisais enfin à le toucher. A toucher ses cheveux que la plus part des filles parlaient souvent. Mes doigts fins se posaient sur ses mèches blondes avant que je les manipule avec douceur. Ses yeux me regardaient attentivement alors que je sentis ses mains se refermer sur ma taille fine, me rapprochant un peu plus de son corps.

-Les collègues avaient raison… Tes cheveux sont magnifiques… Et doux à la fois…

-Les fans et les supporters pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent de moi, jamais ils ne pourront bien me discerner aussi mieux que toi ! Me murmurait-il, près de mon visage.

Je relevais la tête avant d'être attirer par ses lèvres comme un aimant.

-C'est vrai… Tu as raison sur ce point...

N'y tenant plus, Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je le sentis me serrer contre lui, comme un objet précieux qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher. Soudain, il entrouvrit mes lèvres doucement avant de laisser sa langue se faufiler dans ma bouche, réveillant la mienne qui vint le rejoindre dans un ballet passionnel. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite avant que Byron ne devienne fougueux avec moi. Étant une novice dans ce genre de situation, j'essayais de suivre son mouvement, me rendant pas compte que ses mains sont venu déboutonner ma veste avant de l'enlever rapidement, sous l'intensité du moment. Je défaisait sa cravate que je laissais tomber sur le sol avant de sentir ses mains me caresser avec douceur ma poitrine par-dessus ma chemise. Je devins rouge pivoine alors que nos lèvres se battaient encore, guidé par notre envie de nous unir. Je savais qu'il cherchait mon point faible pour prendre le dessus mais jamais je ne me laisserais avoir. Il me fit reculer vers le mur du salon avant d'empoigner ma chemise blanche qu'il déchirait d'un seul coup, me faisant déglutir en raison de sa force physique.

-Byron...

Ma voix le fit s'arrêter avant qu'il ne me regarde, les yeux voilés par l'envie.

-On... On ferait peut-être mieux de continuer dans une autre pièce...

Je le vis sourire avant de me dire avec ardeur.

-J'en connais une qui ne veux pas se faire remarquer ! Très bien, on continuera dans ma chambre !

Il m'emmenait dans sa pièce intime qui fut pas très éloigné du reste de la maison et il me poussait sur son lit avant de refermer la porte à double tour. Je me relevais sur les coudes avant de le voir se débarrasser de sa tenue grise et il se dirigeait vers moi tout doucement.

Je me mis à rougir en remarquant sa musculature entretenue par le football. Il se mit au-dessus de moi avant de me dire.

-J'ai envie de toi, Stelly ! Je veux découvrir ton corps et te rendre folle amoureuse de moi !

Je le regardais, les yeux débordant de plaisir. Il passait ses mains derrière moi avant de dégrafer la seule protection qui me restait sur le haut de mon corps. Je me mis à rougir en voyant mes seins exposé à Byron qui n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à me dire d'un ton rassurant.

-Tu es merveilleuse, plus belle qu'un ange dans le ciel !

Mon coeur en fut tout retourné. Ma poitrine n'était pas vraiment généreuse comparée aux autres femmes mais j'avais tout de même une peau légèrement dorée qui semblait beaucoup plaire à l'entraineur de Kirkwood. Il se penchait sur moi avant de poser ses douces lèvres une nouvelle fois sur les miennes et je lui répondis avec envie. Au bout d'un moment, il les abandonnaient avant de frôler la peau du haut de mon cou qu'il commençait à attaquer avec douceur en y déposant des séries de doux baisers suivit de mordillements et de suçons légers, me faisant cambrer instinctivement en soupirant d'aise. Ses mains vinrent explorer ma poitrine en me malaxant doucement les jolies rondeurs qui semblaient réagir à ses manipulations. Je fus envahie par des frissons agréables qui me laissait haletant, me faisant tomber sur le matelas, les yeux fascinés par le plafond blanc. Soudain, un petit cri de plaisir s'échappait de mes lèvres alors que Byron m'avait tiré le sang à la surface de ma peau. Ses mains ont continué leurs parcours, passant à tout les endroits qui ne devait pas être touché mais que je tolérais pour lui. Il commençait doucement à prendre les petits bouts de chairs dans ses doigts avant de les titiller, réveillant une certaine envie en moi. Je m'autorisais à l'enlacer avec douceur, trifouillant ses cheveux bonds d'une douceur irrévocable avant de le voir se relever pour me déposer un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Tu es délicieuse, Stelly ! Une vraie douceur pour le soir !

Je rougis avant de lui avouer.

-Je… je dois dire que c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un me dire ce genre de chose…

Il me fit un sourire rayonnant avant de me murmurer avec ardeur.

-J'espère être le premier, ma jolie !

Je me mis à déglutir avant de le voir descendre pour qu'il se mette à la hauteur de ma poitrine et il me prit l'un des deux en bouche avec envie, m'arrachant un puissant cri qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, la vision se voilant légèrement par le plaisir qui se manifestait en moi depuis le début de cette nuit. Je le sentis jouer avec la pointe de mon sein gauche avant de le sucer avec délice, me faisant gémir de plaisir alors que mon sein prit une jolie teinture écarlate. Byron s'activait maintenant sur l'autre encore vierge de ma poitrine mais cela fut de courte durée. Je me retrouvais haletante sous lui, complètement submergée par l'intensité du plaisir. Mon amant me regardait avec un sourire avant de venir m'embrasser. Prise d'une envie folle de le lui faire moi-aussi, je le prie par les épaules avant de le mettre sur le dos, me dépêchant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Il me dévisageait avec un sourire rieur avant de me laisser atteindre sa carotide que je me mis à lécher avec sensualité. Je profitais de l'occasion pour caresser son torse magnifique et de me coller un peu plus contre lui. Il laissait échapper un soupir heureux avant de poser une main sur ma tête qu'il entreprit de caresser.

-Stelly…

Je laissais mon amour pour lui guider mes actes et je lui faisais le même traitement qu'il m'avait infligée tout à l'heure. Je me mis à jouer avec ses petits morceaux de chairs qui devinrent rose en quelques minutes et je lui mordillais avec envie le cou. Soudain, je me retrouvais allongé sur le lit en quelques secondes avant de voir ses doigts défaire le bouton de mon pantalon qu'il se mit à enlever avec lenteur. Son regard perçant me fixait avec un petit sourire mêlé d'un ricanement léger et je compris ce qui m'attendait pat la suite. Je sentie mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer avant que Byron ne vienne me rassurer.

-Fais-moi confiance ! Je veillerais à ce que tu sois bien préparé !

J'acquiesçais avant qu'il ne vienne vers mon ventre et je me mis à tressaillir quand il laissait sa marque sur ma peau. Il me caressait avec douceur mes hanches avant de laisser sa langue arpenter l'intérieur de ma cuisse, me faisant réagir subitement.

-Byron… Gémissais-je en constatant que ma peau était sensible à cet endroit.

-Chut !

Je posais ma tête sur le matelas avant de ressentir sa langue à nouveau, progressant encore plus haut. Je me mis à gémir alors que je commençais à empoigner ses draps sous l'effet du plaisir. Il prit le dernier morceau de tissu qui restait sur moi entre ses dents avant de l'enlever complètement et ses doigts commencèrent à toucher avec attention la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie.

-AH ! Criais-je en plantant mes ongles dans le tissu chaleureux.

Je voulais me redresser pour voir ce qu'il faisait mais je n'arrivais plus à me relever, soumise à une torture aussi délicieuse que douloureuse. Sa langue allait et venait sur la peau sensible de mon entrejambe et il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules avant de relever mon bassin légèrement. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait et je me cambrais violemment sur les draps en poussant un cri plus puissant que les autres en sentant sa langue pénétrer dans mon corps. Je tentais de me retirer mais les mains de Byron m'empêchait de m'en aller. Mon corps fut parcouru par un courant électrique alors qu'il me fit perdre la tête en remettant sa langue à l'intérieur. Mes jambes réagissaient eux aussi en bougeant légèrement sur ses épaules.

-By… BYRON… AH !…

Je n'arrivais plus à parler, tellement cette pratique me dévorait par sa chaleur étouffante. Je repris ma respiration avant de le voir se relever, se léchant les lèvres avec un sourire libidineux. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le remettre sur le dos avant de me débarrasser du dernier bout de tissu qu'il gardait sur lui, exposant ainsi sa virilité qui n'a pas manqué de se redresser avec tout ce qui s'est passer. Je le vis essayer de cacher ses rougeurs mais en vain. Je lui adressais un sourire vengeur avant de lui toucher gentiment le sommet, le manquant de le faire cambrer sur les draps. Contente de sa réaction, je me penchais vers son intimité que je prie délicatement dans ma bouche avant de lui faire une douce fellation. Je caressais sa verge du bout de la langue, lui arrachant un râlement de plaisir qui me parut un bon début.

-Oh Stelly...

Je poussais mon envie plus loin en cherchant davantage à le faire craquer. J'exécutais un mouvement de va-et-vient en prenant sa virilité de plus en plus dans ma bouche, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Je n'avais qu'une envie : Lui faire subir ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Ah !… AH STELLY JE… JE VAIS…

Un puissant râlement sortit de sa bouche alors qu'un liquide blanc me vint au palet, me faisant grimacer par son goût amer. Je me relevais, le regard dénué d'amour. Il me ramenait à la hauteur de sa bouche qu'il s'empressait de manipuler avec fougue, me faisant basculer sur le côté pour reprendre les rênes. Il se détachait de moi avant de me demander, essoufflé.

-Tu es prêtes ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre fébrilement sous la nervosité et je lui confirmais sa demande. Il se redressais avant qu'il ne se place devant l'entrée de mon corps et, après un long moment de silence, il me pénétrait avec douceur, m'arrachant un cri de douleur qui me fit grincer des dents, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait si douloureux ce genre de chose ! Il essayait de me distraire en m'embrassant, ce qu'il réussit à faire tout doucement. Mon corps se détendit en s'habituant à sa présence. Nos lèvres toujours aimantés l'un à l'autre, je sentis qu'il bougeait doucement, faisant un petit mouvement de va-et-vient en moi. Ma tête se posait sur le lit, totalement submergée par le plaisir et je laissais échapper de petits gémissements incontrôlés suite à ses coups de reins qui devenèrent de plus en plus intense. Il lâchait mes lèvres avant de me dire, les yeux voilés par le plaisir.

-Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre !

Son corps se frottaient de plus en plus contre moi et ses mains vinrent me caresser mes jambes qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, me faisant hoqueter en le sentant progresser plus profondément en moi. Ses assauts devinrent de plus en plus rapide à quel point que je perdis la raison en gémissant son nom et je pris conscience de ses mouvements que je réussis à suivre par la suite. Il se réfugiait au creux de mon cou avant de pousser un doux râlement qui me réchauffais la peau. Je lui entourais les omoplates en tremblant avant qu'un cri de plaisir ne s'échappe de ma gorge en ayant sentis qu'il avait touché une partie sensible de mon organisme.

-Enfin, je l'ai trouvé !

Il le retouchait une nouvelle fois, me faisant cambrer sous lui alors que mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Je n'eus le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il reprit ses mouvements qui me fit gémir de plus en plus fort, me faisant accéder au septième ciel au fur et à mesure. Je sentis son sexe palpiter à l'intérieur de moi me faisant rougir une nouvelle fois. Je l'entendis lâcher plusieurs râlements qui commencèrent à se synchroniser avec les miens et je sentis une vague de plaisir nous submerger, nous arrachant un orgasme puissant alors que je sentis son essence se déverser en moi, me laissant pantelante sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Il se redressait avant de se retirer moi doucement, laissant une goutte blanche descendre le long de ma cuisse. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, paralysé par le plaisir et la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir. Il me prit dans ses bras avant de rabattre les draps sur nos deux corps satisfaits et épuisés et je me blottis contre lui, un sourire heureux planant sur mes lèvres.

-Je t'aime Byron...

Il me déposait un doux baiser sur mon visage ruisselant de sueur avant de me serrer contre lui , aussi heureux que moi.

-Moi aussi, Stelly ! Je t'aime encore plus que toi tu m'aimes !

On s'endormit dans un profond sommeil, bercer par le rythme des battements de nos deux cœurs.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, j'ai pris le personnage de Byron Love adulte ! Mais c'est le premier qui m'a inspiré et je me suis dit que pour un premier, il fallait mettre en scène des adultes pour être un peu logique ! Vos avis ?**

 **Scoop futur : Elle sera enceinte de faux jumeaux, Théodore et Camélia. Tout les deux ressembleront beaucoup à leur père mais le caractère sera plus du côté de leur mère.**


	3. La marque du Prince Noir !

**_Coucou_ _! Me revoilà avec un autre lemon et celui-ci est porté sur un de mes personnages adorée, Tezcat ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !_**

* * *

 _Série : Inazuma eleven go ( Toujours ! )_

 _Personnages : Tezcat et Kessy (OC)_

 _Contexte : Durant la période du Cinquième Secteur, sur l'île des impériaux, quelques jours après le match de Raimon._

 **La marque du prince noir**

-Kessy, par ici !

-Attends Yang, j'essaye de faire quelque chose...

Je dribblais en direction de l'un des défenseurs avant qu'il essaye de me faire un tacle extrêmement rapide. Au moment opportun, je bloquais le ballon entre mes pieds avant de faire une souplesse bien calculée, passant au-dessus de mon adversaire qui me dévisageait d'un air impressionée. Je fis une vrille en lâchant le ballon que je mis devant moi avant de lancer ma jambe derrière moi et de frapper la balle en direction du jeune attaquant qui enchaînait par une magnifique volée que le petit gardien de l'ombre ancestrale arrêtait sans grande difficultée. J'atterris sur le sol avant de me relever en disant avec un sourire.

-Super ton arrêt, Nero ! Tu te débrouilles bien depuis pas mal de temps !

-Merci Kessy !

Yang venait vers moi avec un sourire, une main sur ses hanches.

-Tu t'es amélioré en si peu de temps... Qui aurait cru que les entrainements que ta conseillé Tezcat t'es autant stimulé depuis que tu es arrivé sur cette île ?

-On va dire qu'il ma tout de même aidée sur certains points ! Etant la seule fille de l'équipe, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse mes preuves pour ne pas être un fardeau et pour faire bonne impression !

Il me fit un sourire qui me disait que j'avais raison.

-Oui... Tezcat a remarqué tes efforts et il est heureux de pouvoir de t'aider à devenir encore plus forte que ce que tu es actuellement !

J'acquiesçais avec plaisir avant de regarder la forêt avec un sourire. C'est vrai... J'ai connu pendant un petit moment cet endroit alors que je venais d'arriver au Paradis Divin, kidnappée par une bande de jeunes délinquants qui travaillait pour le Cinquième Secteur. La toute première chose que j'ai vu après que l'on m'avait enlevé le morceau de tissu de mes yeux... C'était l'éducateur Mountbatten, précédée d'un scientifique au regard particulièrement effrayant qui me considérait comme un vulgaire objet durant mon séjour ici. J'ai rencontrée Tezcat dans un premier temps avant qu'il ne me présente son équipe de football, l'ombre ancestrale. La première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'était les magnifiques prunelles obscurs du jeune homme qui me dévisageait avec douceur, comme s'il balayait ma peur d'un simple mouvement de bras avant de venir me dire certains conseils pour mieux réussir à progresser. C'était la seule personne en qui j'avais donné tout ma confiance avant que toute l'équipe ne vienne m'accueillir à bras ouvert. Plus les jours passaient sur cette île, plus je devenais forte physiquement. J'étais très contente de mes progrès mais j'avais aussi remarqué que ma relation avec le capitaine devenait de plus en plus importante, au point que nous partions souvent dans un endroit à l'autre, parlant de lui et parlant de moi, rigolant de certaines choses comme la chute inoubliable de Yang quand il s'entrainait sur un pneu en descendant avec rapidité la cascade mais dont l'arrivée se fit très difficile, le pneu le projetant dans les airs avant de le faire atterrir sur un rocher, sans blessure apparente. On s'entendait bien tout les deux. Il semblait me donner sa confiance comme moi je lui ai donné le mien, dévoilant certains mystères qui me fut souvent l'effet d'un choc, comme celle dont il était le descendant d'un empereur aztéque après des années et des années de générations dont lui seul avait des traits très apparents. Mon coeur s'est mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Il était un prince... un jeune prince aztèque... qui aurait cru qu'il en serait un ? Qui ? Il suffit juste de réfléchir à propos de son nom. Tezcat... c'est le diminutif de Tezcatlipoca, le dieu négatif aztèque et celui qui est le plus craint de tous, '' le miroir fumant '' pour l'honorer. Ce nom correspond tellement bien au jeune homme, même s'il n'est pas méchant au point de faire découvrir aux hommes les sacrifices humains, même si dans son village d'origine, les sacrifices étaient un moyen pour les sauver de toutes malédictions comme la sécheresse sur cette île. Si j'avais bien compris l'histoire des noms chez cette ancienne civilisation, les noms sont choisient par un prêtre dès la naissance... Si ce prêtre lui avait donné le diminutif d'un dieu puissant au pouvoir obscur, cela voulait donc dire qu'il est voué a être une personne importante... Je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Pour moi, il n'y a pas plus important que notre capitaine. Je ne serais peut être plus la même si je n'avais pas atterris dans cette équipe avec Tezcat a mes côtés. Que ce soit un prince ou un simple paysan, il restera notre chef et nous l'aimerons comme il doit être dans le futur ! Pourtant, i peine deux jours, je lui ai déclaré mes sentiments. Des sentiments sincères et touchants que je n'arrivais plus à cacher mes émotions. Il les a acceptés. Il m'a dit qu'à chaque moment passé avec moi, il n'avait qu'une envie, me donner tout ce qu'il avait pour que je sois heureuse et aussi souriante que pendant les entrainements avant de sceller nos lèvres dans un premier baiser. Ce sourire... Lui était synonyme de renouveau, de ne plus se focaliser sur le passé pour se tourner vers l'avenir, de recommencer à zéro et donner sa main à cette seconde chance. Tezcat a énormément souffert de la mort de sa petite soeur. Même s'il ne le dit pas, je sais qu'au fond de lui, cette petite fille qui était très importante à ses yeux ne pourra jamais disparaitre comme un souvenir le fait. Les regrets comme les remords sont comme des plaies qui ne se cicatrisent jamais, surtout pour ce genre de chose.

-Tu sais Kessy, nous avons de la chance de t'avoir dans l'équipe !

Je sursautais avant de le regarder avec un sourire que je lui rendis avec plaisir.

-Moi-aussi je suis contente d'être l'une des vôtres ! Sans vous, j'aurais peut être renoncé à certaines choses !

Il se mit à rire avant de me faire remarquer.

-C'est vrai qu'il t'avait coupé les cheveux par la force quand tu es arrivé ! On aurait dit un mignon petit garçon tout timide quand Tezcat ta présenté à nous !

Je lui donnais un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule, rouge comme c'est pas permis. Il continuait à rire avant que Shady vienne vers nous avec un sourire.

-Désolé d'interrompre vos échanges qui me semble assez sympa à écouter mais nous avons du travail à faire !

-Pardon, on y retourne ! Nous disons tout les deux avant de se remettre en place.

Nous repartons pour l'entrainement avant que la voix de Tezcat ne se fis entendre.

\- Coucou ! J'espère que vous vous entrainez à fond pour le prochain match contre les Lumières Eternelles !

On se retourne tous vers le but de Néro avant de voir Tezcat s'avançait vers nous avec un sourire doux sur le visage. Mon coeur se remit à battre de plus en plus vite. Un prince aztèque... Je suis amoureuse d'un prince aztèque... Mon regard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se baisser pour éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Les autres ne savaient pas que nous étions en couple tout les deux et Tezcat me la clairement dit le jour même ou je me suis dévoilée de ne pas le dire à qui que ce soit, il tient à garder son image de capitaine qui ne se laisse pas abuser par des sentiments et qui veux être encore plus fort que ce qu'il n'est maintenant.

-Kessy ?

Je fus subitement sortis de ma pensée avant que Yang ne me dise, inquiet.

-Ca va ?

J'acquiesçais en me ressaisissant le plus vite possible avant que je ne lui réponde.

-Oui oui, je vais bien !

-Tezcat t'a demandé de te parler en privé ! Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

-Non, pas du tout...

Le capitaine me regardait avec son éternel sourire qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois avant de venir vers moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais en public mais je ne suis pas une personne qui ne tient pas ses promesses. Je sentis son aura puissant venir dans ma direction, ondulant autour de moi comme une caresse qui me laissait des frissons à son passage. Il passait devant moi avant que je ne le suive vers la bordure forestière avant de nous enfoncer plus loin dans le sous-bois. Je lui demandais, curieuse.

-Tezcat... Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra nous déranger !

Je continuais à le suivre avant de m'arrêter. Il le remarquait avant de se retourner, inquiet.

-Kessy, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mes yeux étaient tristes et je lui dis avec un petit sourire.

-J'aimerais te dire que je t'aime aussi fort que la première fois que je te l'ai dit !

Un sourire se fit voir sur son visage avant de faire quelques pas vers moi et de poser une main sur ma joue.

-Tes sentiments deviennent de plus en plus important envers moi... Je suppose que tu es prêtes pour la prochaine étape !

Je relevais la tête avant de tomber nez à nez avec ses yeux magnifiques.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ?

Je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes à nouveau. Je me sentis partir dans un autre monde alors que mes yeux se fermèrent, comblés. Ses lèvres étaient si douces... Si chaudes et réconfortantes à la fois... Ses bras qui remontaient vers ma taille étaient si protecteurs et puissants... Je ne voulais qu'une chose, rester à tout jamais près de lui ! Je m'autorisais à poser mes mains sur ses épaules avant qu'il entrouve ma bouche pour saisir l'occasion de me faire découvrir le véritable baiser. Au moment où sa langue vint enlacer la mienne avec passion, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine alors qu'il m'emmenait dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles. Un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche alors qu'il explorait mon palet en le touchant du bout de sa langue et je lui entourais doucement le cou, désireuse d'en avoir plus. Soudain, il se détachait de moi avant de poser son front contre le mien, la respiration rapide.

-Je te désire autant que toi tu m'aimes, Kessy ! Je te veux toi et personne d'autre !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement avant de poser un petit bisou sur son nez avec innocence, le faisant ricaner avec un certain plaisir.

-Je vois que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !

Je lui fis un petit sourire angélique disant qu'il avait raison.

-Je vais pouvoir m'amuser dans ce cas là ! Disait-il avec espiéglerie.

Il m'embrassait à nouveau alors qu'il me serrait un petit plus. Je fis de même autour de son cou avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous nos pieds avant de redevenir dur. J'ouvris mes yeux avant de voir que nous étions dans une cavité rocheuse avec un lit entièrement marron un peu plus loin. Je sentis ses mains chercher le bord de mon maillot avant de réussir à passer en-dessous pour caresser mon ventre avec douceur, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il se détachait de mes lèvres avant de m'enlever le maillot qui camouflait la jolie peau légèrement bronzés de mon corps et je n'eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il me soulevait par la taille avant de m'emmener vers le lit qui encaissait notre chute. Je me mis tant bien que mal sur les coudes avant de voir que Tezcat me regardait avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions même si cela semblait être camouflé. Je me mis à rougir avant que ses mains vinrent me cerner des deux côtés.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper !

C'est vrai... Telle que je le connais, si je réussis à sortir de son emprise, il pourrait me faire subir une sentence comme il sait le faire avec son esprit guerrier. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Jamais je le ferais car nous avons besoin d'être ensemble. J'entremêlais une de ses mèches tricolores avec mon majeur alors qu'il plongeait sur mes lèvres avant que ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi, me faisant tomber sur le matelas une bonne fois pour toute. Je passais mes bras autour de ses omoplates avant de me laisser emporter par sa douceur et son calme. Il abandonnait mes lèvres avant de me poser de légers baisers rapides sur mon visage, sa respiration suivant l'adrénaline de l'envie. Je soupirais doucement alors que mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque que j'entreprie de caresser avec docilitée.

-Prince Tezcat...

-Juste mon prénom, Kes ! Me murmurait-il.

Je fis un petit sourire entendu alors qu'il baisait mon menton avant de descendre le long de mon cou, frôlant ma peau sensible avec son nez avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'endroit choisie. Je frissonnais sous son contact chaud alors que ma peau était froide et une de ses mains vint se détacher de mon dos pour prendre l'une des miennes qu'il posait délicatement au-dessus de ma tête. Il s'asseyait sur mes hanches avant de continuer ses douces embrassades avant que sa langue ne prenne le relais, préparant le terrain pour la suite. Je laissais échapper un soupir doux à ses oreilles alors qu'il se délectait de cette peau si docile, si innocente de mon cou qu'il pourrait se faire prier de prendre connaissance de mon corps sauvagement. Sa langue arpentait mon cou en faisant diverses formes variées. Je riais un peu en disant.

-Tu as fini de jouer avec ma peau, capitaine ?

-Il est interdit de dire ce genre de chose à un prince, Kes ! Tu veux sans doute avoir une sentence pour cette parole un peu trop impatiente ? Me disait-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne cherchais pas... Ah !

Il m'avait éxécuté un petit mouvement de bascule sur mon entrejambe, me faisant rougir en ayant un peu sentie son intimité.

-Quel charmant gémissement ! M'avait-il dit avec satisfaction.

Je le regardais, la respiration accéléré. Il reprie son occupation en douceur avant de commencer à mordiller ma chair avec tendresse. Je me cambrais doucement, les yeux fixant la roche alors que ma bouche ne laissait échapper qu'un petit cri muet. Je le sentais laisser sa marque sur mon cou en l'entendant la sucer bruyamment, me faisant gémir inconsciemment. Il tourmentait ma peau avec un malin plaisir. J'essayais de me défaire de sa main qui retenait la mienne au-dessus de ma tête mais Tezcat resserrait sa prise, me faisant renoncer à résister. Ma main libre descendait à l'une de ses épaules et je tirais sur le tissu en cherchant un moyen de l'enlever avec une main. Il le remarquait avant de se redresser pour déboutonner son long manteau laissant voir son torse marqué par des motifs étranges qu'il m'a expliqué en détail. Mes mains ne purent s'empêcher de toucher son buste magnifiquement décoré de noir avant d'effleurer ses marques du bout des doigts. Des frissons le parcouraient avant que sa respiration ne devienne un peu plus rapide. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me dire avec un sourire.

-Tu es bien plus curieuse qu'auparavant !

Je détachais mes yeux de sa poitrine avant de le regarder fixement.

-Ses marques... Qui te l'ai a fait ? Demandais-je.

-Le prêtre de mon village ! Comme j'étais issue d'une famille au sang royale et né sous l'influence du dieu des ténèbres, mon nom devait rappeler aux villageois que celui-ci était présent parmi eux. J'étais l'image de Tezcatlipoca !

Cela voulait donc dire aussi qu'il était l'une des personnes à sacrifier... Quel horreur !

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être sur la liste des sacrifiés ! Dis-je avec un sourire heureux.

-Mais ma soeur en faisait partie ! Disait-il d'une voix triste.

Mon sourire s'effaçait avant de lui dire d'une voix rassurante.

-Ta soeur n'a pas de raison d'être déçu par ton acte ! Tu as tout fait pour qu'elle puisse vivre mais cela n'a pas marché comme prévu ! Ne sois pas culpabilisé par tes regrets, Tezcat !

Il prit le temps de me dévisager avant que je lui offre le plus jolie de mes sourires. Il le fis aussi avant de se débarrasser du manteau qui tombait sur le sol.

-Tu as raison ! Ma petite soeur est tout de même fière de ce que j'ai voulu faire à ce moment, lui sauver la vie !

Il se penchait de nouveau sur moi avant que ses mains ne dégrafe mon soutien-gorge qu'il posait à côté de moi.

-J'ai toi à m'occuper dorénavant ! Laisse-moi te désirer, Kessy !

-Tezcat...

Il remontait ses mains le long de mon ventre avant de commencer à masser avec douceur la base de mes seins. Je le regardais faire avant qu'une envie de l'aimer encore plus éclosait en moi. Il levait sa tête dans ma direction avant de jouer audacieusement avec mes lèvres. Je lui répondis avec toute mon affection naissante et je passais une main sur son dos et sur son cuir chevelu que je m'empressais de caresser avec amour. Ses paumes devinrent plus exploratrices. J'essayais de ne pas gémir mais parfois je n'arrivais pas, j'étais très sensible à certains endroits . Il abandonnait mes lèvres pour se mettre au niveau de ma poitrine avant de sentir sa langue jouer avec mon sein droit avec plaisir. Je me cambrais sous lui en poussant un gémissement aigu. Content de ma réaction, il devint plus audacieux avec son jouet et il ne cessait de titiller le sommet avant de le mordiller pour le sucer avec envie, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir avant que des frissons de bien-être me parcourt des épaules jusqu'au bas de mon buste.

-Ah Tezcat...

-Il reste l'autre maintenant !

Il délaissait celui-ci qui avait prit une magnifique couleur rougeâtre avant de me refaire gémir sous le traitement qu'il infligeait à l'autre, ma vision se voilant par le plaisir. Mon corps tremblait sous ses touchers exquis et mes mains se sont agrippés à ses épaules suite à une vague de plaisir qui me laissait haletante sous lui. Tezcat se relevait avant de me sourire envoyant mon état.

-Tu es tellement désirable quand tu es dans cet état !

Je fus prie d'une envie folle de lui faire la même chose que je le retournais en le prenant par les épaules, à califourchon sur lui. Il s'était étonné avant de me faire un sourire doux. Je lui répondis la même chose avant de lui dire.

-A moi de le faire !

-Tant que je le veux bien, tu ne subiras rien !

Je m'étonnais de sa phrase avant qu'il ne me fasse un charmant sourire. Je le lui répondit avant de m'attaquer docilement à son cou tout en lui caressant la poitrine timidement. Je sentis qu'il se détendait en soupirant avant de m'entourer avec ses bras, signe qu'il en voulait plus. Je sortis mes dents avant de lui mordiller et sucer la peau, le faisant gémir comme il me l'avait fait.

-Kes...

Mes mains jouèrent avec ses petits bouts de chairs sur sa poitrine, le faisant respirer un peu plus rapidement. Mon coeur suivit le sien alors que je descendais vers sa poitrine, laissant ma marque sur sa peau onctueuse et terriblement attrayant.

-Ah... C'est tellement délicieux...

Je mordillais l'un de ses tétons avant de le lécher avec amour, le faisant cambrer, manquant de me faire tomber. Je reprie mon traitement avant de remarquer une légère bosse en-dessous son pantalon. Curieuse, j'abandonnais sa poitrine imprimé de tatouages et une de mes mains se dirigeait vers la zone ciblée. Tezcat, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'ai arrêté, me demandait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kes ?

Je posais mes yeux sur lui avant de toucher le petit gonflement, faisant ravaler la salive du jeune prince. Je vis ses joues devenir un petit peu rouge à cause de sa peau mat et j'avais compris que c'était son intimité. Je n'eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit que celui revint au-dessus de moi, arborant un sourire angélique qui me fit l'effet d'un frisson.

-Tu es tellement innocente ! Tu pourras t'en occuper après je l'aurais fais avec le tien !

-Tezcat... Je ne cherchais pas...

Je fus coupé par le retirement de mon maillot qui descendait lentement de mes jambes, suivit du dernier morceau de tissu qui protégeait mon intimité. Je me sentis rougir en voyant que j'étais devenu vulnérable aux yeux du capitaine. Je tentais maladroitement de me cacher. Le jeune homme sombre souriait en me voyant ainsi avant de retirer mes mains doucement en me disant des paroles doux et rassurantes. Il se penchait vers mon entrejambe avant de laisser sa langue arpenter une de mes cuisses. Je frémissais sous son contact. Jamais personne ne m'avait toucher à cette endroit ! Une vague de chaleur me submergeait alors que le jeune prince avait atteint mon intimité.

-Tezcat... Tu...

-Laisse-moi faire !

Il mettait mes jambes sur ses épaules avant que je ne sente sa langue parcourir l'entrée de mon corps sans y pénétrer. Je sursautais avant que je ne supplie.

-Tezcat... Tezcat je t'en prie...

Prenant cela pour un bon début, ses mains me soulevèrent les hanches avant qu'un cri aigu ne sorte de ma bouche en sentant le mouvement de sa langue en moi, me faisant cambrer en même temps que mes ongles déchirèrent le drap marron. Il la retirait, le visage ravie, et il se redressait avant d'infiltrer un doigt au même endroit. Je réagissais à l'intrusion. Quelle drôle de sensation ! Soudain, je sentis qu'il y mettait un deuxième, me faisant gémir de protestation.

-Tezcat... Tezcat j'ai mal !...

Il posait une main sur mon ventre avant de me conseiller avec un sourire.

-Respire bien, Kessy ! Respire et détend-toi le plus possible !

J'essayais de faire se qu'il me disait de faire et le mal disparu bien vite. En sentant que je réussissais à me détendre, il touchait les parois de mon intimité en me massant de l'intérieur, me faisant hoqueter de surprise avant que mon corps fut parcouru par un courant électrique. Je voulais me dégager mais il me retint en me caressant docilement la cuisse, me faisant renoncer à la fuite pour avoir de son amour. Quand il en eu assez, il retirait ses doigts avant de se mettre au-dessus de moi, un magnifique sourire à ses lèvres.

-On dirait que tu ne veux pu me donner l'envie de toi !

Pour lui faire regretter ses paroles, je me jettais sur ses lèvres avant de le forcer à se mettre sur le dos mais il résistait. Je tentais la seule solution qui me venais et je prie la seule partie de son anatomie que je n'avais pas à réussi à toucher. Il grinçait des dents en sentant mes mains autour de son intimité et il se laissait tomber sur le lit avant que je prenne le dessus sur lui.

-Tu... Tu as osé le toucher à ce moment précis... Haletait-il, le front recouvert de sueur.

-Désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix, ton poids et ta force est nettement supérieur à la mienne alors j'ai dû te forcer grâce à ça ! Dis-je avec un sourire mignon.

Il me regardait avant d'accepter mon erreur de l'avoir plié sous ma volontée et je laissais ma main passer dans son pantalon avant de rencontrer sa verge qui s'était redresser. Je l'entourais de ma main avant de le masser timidement, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Contente de sa réaction, je decidais de me pencher vers son intimité gonflé par son propre désir avant de le lécher avec attention. Je le sentis bouger légèrement à cause de la sensation et j'enlevais son pantalon dans sa totalitée, le faisant rougir de gêne. En sentant sa honte, j'abandonnais mon traitement avant de lui déposer un baiser réconfortant qu'il répondit tout de suite en me collant contre lui. Je me détachais de ses lèvres en lui disant, tout bas.

-Ca va aller... Ce n'est que moi...

Il acquiesçait doucement. Je me redirigeais vers son sexe avant de passer un petit coup de langue sur ses bourses et de le laisser remonter vers le sommet.

-Kes...

Son gémissement était si doux, si enivrant... Je posais un baiser sur le sommet avant de commencer à le prendre dans ma bouche tout laissant ma langue le caresser docilement. Il réagissait encore plus alors que ses doigts déchirèrent également le drap et je fis un petit mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il semblait apprécier plus particulièrement. Je l'entendis gémir plusieurs fois, emporté par une vague de plaisir et je continuais à aller plus loin avant d'engloutir sa virilité en entier, lui arrachant un râlement puissant suivit de son essence qui se déversait dans ma bouche que j'avalais sans discuter. Alors que je me relevais, je fus tout de suite clouée sur les draps en quelques secondes. Tezcat profita de ma confusion pour s'installer au-dessus de moi et je me mis sur les coudes, haletante. Il me dit avec un petit sourire doux.

-Tu es prêtes pour la prochaine étape !

Je le vis descendre doucement avant qu'il ne se place devant mon intimité. Je le regardais, la respiration rapide, stressé pour la suite. Il se penchait doucement vers mon visage avant de me pénétrer doucement, m'arrachant un cri de douleur en sentant mes parois se contracter à son passage. Il m'embrassait directement, étouffant le plus possible ma plainte qui ne devait pas être entendu par les autres et ses bras se refermèrent au-niveau de mes hanches pour me maintenir dans cette position. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues avant que Tezcat ne se détache de mes lèvres avant de me dire avec un sourire rassurant.

-Je sais que tu as mal ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer !

Il m'embrasser le cou avec passion, me faisant atterrir sur le matelas alors que mes jambes se plièrent de leurs pleins grés. Le capitaine commençait à bouger lentement sur le matelas tout en continuant de me distraire de la douleur afin que je puisse m'habituer à sa présence dans mes entrailles et la douleur laissait place à une infini douceur qui me détendis le plus possible. Il relevait la tête pour voir si tout aller bien et il m'embrassait à nouveau avant d'éxécuter un rythme régulier en moi, me faisant légèrement gémir entre nos échanges de baisers. Je remarquais que le jour à laissé place à la nuit et que Yang et les autres de l'équipe pourrait nous voir par simple coincidence si leurs curiosité les incitaient à venir jeter un coup d'oeil dans cette partie de la forêt. J'essayais d'en faire part au jeune prince.

-Tezcat... N'oublie pas... TEZCAT ! Criais-je en me cambrant sous les assauts du capitaine qui devinrent plus intense et rapide.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Kes ! Ne sois pas inquiète à propos de ça, ils ne viendront pas !

Entièrement aveuglé par le plaisir, je lui entourais le cou avant que je ne l'entende pousser un petit râlement chaud. Ses mains me prirent les cuisses avant qu'il ne les entourent autour de ses hanches, me faisant gémir en sentant son membre progresser plus profondément en moi.

-Arh Capitaine...

Il semblait ne plus m'entendre. Totalement emporté par l'adrénaline de l'envie. Ses mouvements semblaient chercher quelque chose en moi avant qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres m'échappe des lèvres alors qu'il m'avait touché une zone sensible dans mon organisme, enfonçant mes ongles dans ses omoplates. Il se mit à sourire avant de me dire.

-J'ai réussi à le trouver !

Je sentis le stress monter en moi avant qu'il recommence à éxécuter son mouvement, frappant de plus en plus précisément et de plus en plus fort, m'arrachant une série de gémissements qui partaient en crescendo. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie ! Tezcat me faisait ressentir chaque parcelle de vie en moi à quelle point je n'arrivais pu à m'arrêter de manifester mon plaisir. Soudain, il passait une de mes jambe au-dessus de ses épaules en s'enterrant profondément dans mes flancs, m'arrachant un cri puissant qu'il se délectait d'entendre. Son rythme me fit perdre la tête alors qu'il semblait toucher à toute les parties de mon anatomie. Ses râlements devinrent de plus en plus fort et ils se synchronisèrent avec les miens avant de qu'une vague de plaisir intense nous submergeaient, nous arrachant un ultime cri. Je sentis sa semence me remplir avant que nous nous écroulions sur le lit, épuisé par ce moment intense. Alors qu'il se retirait de moi tout doucement, je sentis un élancement douloureux aux niveaux de mes hanches, signe de notre union passionée. Tezcat était allongé sur le dos, la respiration encore sous l'intensité du plaisir. Je rampais vers lui avant de me blottir contre son torse portant les mystérieuses marques noires avant que celui-ci se lève pour prendre le drap pour recouvrir nos corps épuisés avant qu'il ne s'installent à mes côtés. Ses yeux doux et dénué de tendresse me fixaient avant qu'une de ses mains ne m'entoure ma taille.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point je t'aime ! Ton corps est en parfaite harmonie avec le mien !

Je me mis à sourire avant de lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois en retenir ?

Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser remplie d'amour alors que la fatigue se faisait sentir pour nous.

-Que tu es la seule fille qui me corresponde pour toute ma vie ! L'âme soeur idéal du prince noir !

Il rompit notre baiser avant que je me blottisse contre lui, son bras resserrant sa prise autour de moi. On s'endormit dans un profond sommeil sans que que personne ne vienne nous trouver en raison de mon absence.

 _ **Le lendemain après-midi...**_

-Kessy ! Où étais-tu hier ? On ta chercher partout !

Tezcat et moi nous nous regardions avant que je ne lui dise.

-Je me suis perdu dans la forêt après m'être entretenu avec Tezcat ! Il m'a retrouvé avant de m'emmener dans un abri pour dormir !

Il soupira, exaspéré.

-La prochaine fois, mémorise ton chemin, d'accord ?

Il repartit s'entrainer avant que Tezcat ne me dise avec un sourire doux.

-Tes entrainements seront limités à partir de maintenant !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire avant qu'il ne pose une main sur mon ventre.

-N'oublie pas ce qui se développe en toi, Kessy ! Je t'ai laissé un cadeau précieux !

Je levais mon maillot avant de voir une drôle de marque noir sur ma peau, autour du nombril. Mes yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant ses mots.

...

Je suis enceinte !

* * *

 ** _Dîtes-moi vos impressions, s'il vous plaît ! Sinon, ce lemon est plus complet que le précédent et j'en suis contente ! Un petit scoop futur ?_**

 ** _Scoop futur : Kessy donnera naissance à un petit garçon avant qu'elle soit totalement submergée par la force de Tezcat ! Le couple s'occupera bien de leur bébé !_**


	4. Dans les vestiaires du futur !

**Coucou ! Désolé de cette longue attente mais je reviens avec un autre lemon ! Bonne lecture !**

 _Série : Inazuma eleven go chrono stone_

 _Personnages : Fey Rune et Liora (OC)_

 _Contexte : 2 ans après le match de Ragnarök, Au lycée Raimon, 200 ans dans le futur._

Je me dirigeais vers mon casier, les cours de mathématiques et de sciences physiques contre ma poitrine, mon bento se balançant au gré de mes mouvements. Les matières scientifiques ne sont vraiment pas mon fort ! Même avec l'aide de Siméon, l'ancien empereur de la génération de la seconde phase maintenant devenu étudiant en 1er S avec l'option SVT au sein de ce lycée légendaire pour son enseignement sur le football, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre la logique des maths et, pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être difficile dans un certain sens.

'' _Les mathématiques sont en relation avec le monde qui nous entoure !_ M'avait-il dit avec un sourire encourageant. _Je sais que cela est compliqué pour toi de comprendre les raisonnements, mais tu verras qu'un jour, tu en auras besoin pour deviner quelque chose avec exactitude !_

De tout compte fait, il n'a pas tort. Mon père utilise en permanence ces raisonnements incompréhensibles pour créer toute sorte d'algorithme pour faire fonctionner les robots que ses collaborateurs font pour les entreprises. Je soupirais, exaspérée.

-Franchement, il n'y a pas pire que les maths pour moi ! J'ai beau me creuser les méninges pour réussir une stupide équation, j'ai toujours faux ! C'est désespérant !

J'arrivais à mon casier avant de l'ouvrir et déposer mes affaires. Il n'avait pas que Siméon qui me donnait des cours particuliers. Fey s'est aussi proposé pour m'aider à parler oralement chinois, l'un de ses cours de prédilection avec les sciences en général. Les progrès que j'avais fait dans ces matières se voyait de plus en plus et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts me félicitait avec un beau sourire. Avec Fey, je comprenais tout. J'arrivais à mieux mémoriser avec sa tactique et mes parents étaient fière de voir que dans ces matières qui me posaient quelques problèmes, je réussissais à les franchir sans difficultés. Je refermais mon casier après avoir trouvé mes affaires de français, mon chouchou avec lequel je cassais des records de notes, dans mon bento avant de le déposer dans mon casier, près à être emmené chez moi et je pris mon sac du club de foot avant de refermer mon fourre-tout avec mon cadenas et de décamper en direction de l'immense bâtiment juste à côté du lycée. En tant que seule footballeuse du club de Raimon et aussi la plus jeune de l'équipe en étant en seconde, je devais faire mes preuves pour montrer que je ne suis pas un fardeau pour l'équipe, composé essentiellement de garçons qui semblaient ne pas tous m'apprécier dû à ma féminité. Siméon, étant le capitaine, a remis tout le monde à sa place en l'espace de quelques minutes et Fey m'a tendu sa main en guise de bienvenue, le sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

-Bienvenue, Liora ! Jouons au football ensemble !

Je lui ai rendu son sourire avec sincérité avant que je ne commence mon entraînement. Ici aussi je n'étais pas très doué. Mais Siméon a nettement vu que, malgré mes maladresses pour tenter de dribbler correctement, une force se cachait dans mes tentatives. Si je suis devenu footballeuse, c'est dû au fait que j'ai vu Fey s'entraîner par simple coïncidence près de chez moi. Ses mouvements ainsi que ses maniements du ballon ont attiser ma curiosité et je suis venu le regarder discrètement étant de nature timide. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Fey. C'est aussi ici que j'ai découvert son esprit guerrier : _ **Sir Lapin, Chevalier Supersonique**_ et sa technique qui me faisait trembler d'excitation : Fièvre de Lune. Il était incroyablement fort. Avec Siméon, son meilleur ami, ils ont fait des spectaculaires retournements de situation lors des matchs amicals suite à des tirs pouvant retourner les cages eux-mêmes. Jamais je ne pourrais les égaler, jamais ! Pourtant, lors de notre troisième match de l'année, j'ai réussi à faire apparaître mon propre esprit : _**Dame Zarone, Maîtresse du temps**_ avant de faire une super technique vertigineuse incluant le passé, le présent et le futur ainsi que de mon esprit guerrier en pleine action au moment ou je criais avec force.

\- L'Appel des Trois Temps !

J'avais provoqué une tempête temporel sur le terrain ! Ceux qui était dans son sillage furent projeter par ses ondes de chocs qui détachaient des particules de terres sur le terrain à son passage. C'est à partir de ce jour que les autres de l'équipe m'ont laissé tranquille et que les moqueries cessaient sur mes compétences médiocres. Ma puissance était telle que l'entraîneur m'a déclarée comme attaquante vedette de l'équipe, accepté également par Siméon, Fey et les autres. De plus en plus, je sentais ma considération pour Fey grandir de jour en jour. Siméon est même venu me voir la dernière fois pour savoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête pour, la plupart des cas, envoyer des magnifiques passes à Fey ou des boulets de canons aux autres qui s'y attendaient pas globalement, entraînant des chutes spectaculaires sur la pelouse bien fraîche. Je lui ai tout simplement dit que cela était peut être pas mon jour et donc j'avais parfois des réactions bizarres lors de mon entraînement, mais je me suis bien vite rendu compte que c'était pour autre chose. De jour en jour, à chaque fois que je le revoyais, que ce soit pour les entraînements ou les cours particuliers, mon coeur se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite. Jamais cela ne m'a affectée autant et, sans aucune explication, je me mettais à rougir quand il me complimentait sur ma façon de faire ou mes réactions lors des matchs. Je me posais d'énormes questions sur mes symptômes. Est-ce que c'est une maladie ?

-Eh Liora !

Je sursautais avant de me retourner vers la source. C'était Calixte ! Je l'appelais communément Cal, c'est plus court ! Il est en terminale L et c'est l'un de nos gardiens les plus robustes qui soit dans l'équipe. Il s'arrêtait devant moi avant de me dire.

-L'entraînement à commencé depuis quelques minutes, dépêche-toi, tu es en retard !

-Quoi ? Mais il nous la pas dit que l'on commençait plus tôt ! M'exclamais-je désespéré avant de courir plus vite, suivit du jeune homme près de moi.

J'arrivais à tout vitesse à la salle de conférence du stade suivit du jeune gardien avant de m'incliner devant Mr Salvador.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! On ne m'a pas mis au courant que l'entraînement commençait plus tôt !

-Ce n'est rien, Liora ! On n'allait commencer la réunion, tu peux aller t'installer !

Je me dirigeais vers la place entre Siméon et Fey avant d'écouter attentivement les instructions du professeur, sans remarquer que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts semblait réagir à ma présence à ses côtés. Je me mis à rougir soudainement pour je ne sais quel raison avant de réussir à me contenir pour pouvoir me tourner vers lui. Il avait également détourné sa tête. Soudain, Siméon me fit un mouvement du doigt comme signe de me rapprocher de lui et il me dit dans l'oreille avec un drôle de sourire.

-On dirait qu'il te fait de l'effet, mon meilleur ami ! Tu as le béguin pour lui ?

-Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Murmurais-je agressive.

-Arrête, je vois bien ce qui se passe entre vous deux depuis quelques jours ! Me taquinait-il.

Je me remis à rougir. J'aurais voulu lui répondre mais une main se refermait sur mon épaule avant d'entendre la chaude voix de mon voisin.

-Liora… Il va falloir que je te parle en privée, ça ne te déranges pas ?

Siméon me fit un clin d'oeil avant de dire tout bas.

-Saisis ton occasion de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui ! Je saurais me débrouiller pour vous couvrir !

-Siméon…

Je restais un long moment muette avant de me tourner vers Fey avec un doux sourire.

-Non, il n'y a pas de souci !

Après la réunion, on se dirigeait tous en direction du couloir qui menait en direction du terrain intérieur mais Fey me prit la main avant de me précipiter vers un autre couloir qui était celle destiné aux vestiaires. Il me fit entrer dans l'un d'eux avant de taper un code pour nous verrouiller à l'intérieur. Je sentis mon coeur battre de plus en plus vite avant de m'efforcer à rester naturelle malgré la même sensation de chaleur qui montait en moi quand je l'interpellais.

-Euh… Fey ?

En entendant son prénom, il levait la tête avant de me demander.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai isolé de cette manière, c'est ça ?

J'osais les épaules timidement, les joues rouges en constatant que l'on était seul dans ce vestiaire.

-C'est pour une raison tout à fait entre nous et je veux que l'on soit honnête avec soi-même! Me disait-il, le regard sérieux et pénétrant. J'ai l'impression que… Depuis quelques temps… notre amitié n'est plus ce qu'il est, tu es d'accord ?

-Pour moi, tu es un vrai ami, Fey ! Répondis-je avec un fin sourire. Grâce à ton soutien, j'ai réussi à progresser et devenir de plus en plus forte ! Sans cela, je ne serais pas la personne que tu connais maintenant !

-Certes, mais que tu sois forte ou faible, tu es tout simplement toi et c'est cela le plus important ! Mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose ! Me disait-il avant de venir vers moi.

Mon coeur se remit à battre dans un rythme effréné. Je sentais que je commençais à avoir chaud aux joues avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant moi, une de ses mains se posant sur mon visage. Je me mis à trembler légèrement avant qu'il ne me demande.

-Ne serais-ce pas plutôt pour rester auprès de moi ?

Je sursautais avant que je ne sente mes émotions devenir incontrôlable. Un petit sourire content se former sur la bouche de l'ancien bras droit de Siméon en voyant mes rougeurs apparaître sur mon visage.

-J'ai touché le point sensible à ce que je vois !

J'essayais de me ressaisir mais rien à faire, mes sentiments ne pouvaient plus se cacher. Je détournais la tête vers le côté avant de balbutier, démasqué.

-Fey… Fey, je… je suis…

Je n'eus le temps de finir qu'il tournait ma tête vers lui avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je fus pétrifiée. Mon corps refusait de bouger. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il ? A-t-il des sentiments envers moi pour avoir fait ce genre de chose ? Il se détachait de moi avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Ses belles prunelles vertes semblaient ravivre de quelque chose, quelque chose que d'ici maintenant jamais cela ne s'était manifesté.

-Liora… Désolé de t'avoir coupé ! C'était pas voulu, je…

Il n'eut le temps de finir que je pris l'initiative de lui renvoyer ce qu'il m'avait donné en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Je me repris bien vite avant de lui dire, le souffle rapide.

-Fey… Je t'aime…

Le jeune homme s'étonnait avant de me laisser continuer.

-Je t'ai aimé en secret… Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela aurais eu un tel impact sur moi…

-Chuuut ! Me disait-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Je me tus avant que celui-ci ne me fasse reculer vers un mur. Je fus cerné par sa carrure, impossible de m'échapper ! Il était plus grand que moi et malgré que ma force commençait à égaliser avec la sienne, je sentais que, vu la situation, je ne pourrais pas être celle qui mènerait la danse. Il posait une main délicatement à côté de ma tête avant de se rapprocher de mon visage.

-Pour moi, il n'y a pas une seule fille au monde qui aurait pu s'intéresser à moi ! J'ai vraiment cru que je finirais seul, même si j'ai toujours Siméon pour m'épauler en toutes circonstances ainsi que mon père ! Maintenant, j'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir aimer une fille ! T'aimer toi, Liora !

Ses mots me firent déglutir. Jamais je n'ai pu écouter de telle chose de toute ma vie ! C'était tout simplement beau !

-Liora… Veux-tu accepter que je puisse t'aimer avec beaucoup plus que de l'amitié ?

Je sentis les larmes venir au bord de mes yeux avant d'acquiescer doucement. Il se remit à sourire avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon coeur ratait un battement avant que je ne sente un doux parfum de menthe me venir à la narine. Cet odeur… Si fraîche… Si pure… Je l'aimais beaucoup ! Il n'y a rien qui puisse me combler autant que cette plante au goût si frais, si irrésistible… Je m'autorisais à poser docilement une main sur sa poitrine avant que l'autre soit tentée de le toucher également. Nos lèvres s'entretouchaient avec douceur. De léger baiser, sans domination, sans brutalité, rien que de la découverte ! J'entendis mon coeur battre lentement et la chaleur se refit sentir dans mes joues. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais aussi fort que n'importe qui. Soudain, il se collait davantage contre moi avant d'entrouvrir ma bouche pour laisser sa langue se diriger vers la mienne qu'il entreprit de réveiller doucement. Je répondis à sa demande et j'essayais de le suivre du mieux que je pouvais. Une bouffée de chaleur me submergeait alors qu'il posait une main sur mon épaule qu'il remontait jusqu'à mon cou. Nous continuons notre ballet langoureuse que Fey menait avec passion avant de venir toucher chaque parcelle de mon palet avec envie. Je fis un petit sursaut de surprise alors qu'il continuait son chemin avant de revenir enlacer ma langue. Tellement j'étais absorbée par ce moment magique, je ne me rendais pas compte que ses mains ont commencé à se diriger vers le bas de mon maillot de Raimon avant de passer ses mains sur mon ventre. Je coupais son baiser alors qu'un gémissement sortait de ma bouche, surprise et fascinée. Ma tête s'était relevée d'un seul coup, suite à des frissons qui me laissèrent inoffensive. Un petit sourire se fit voir sur visage.

-Tu semble d'accord pour aller plus loin ! Dans ce cas…

Ses mains s'enlevèrent de mon buste avant qu'il ne retire mon tee-shirt suivit de mon soutien-gorge et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélèrait en le voyant retirer aussi le sien, me laissant voir son torse blanc, accentué par les néons de la pièce. Je n'arrivais plus à dire quoique ce soit tellement il était magnifique à regarder !

-Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

Je sursautais en le regardant dans les yeux. Il me fixait avec sérieux avant de venir près de mon oreille en me disant avec un sourire.

-Si je peux me permettre, tu es aussi belle qu'une étoile dans le ciel !

Je me mis à rougir une nouvelle fois avant que je baisse automatiquement les yeux en ayant sentis ses mains me caresser doucement le ventre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers mon cou alors qu'il respirait mon parfum à la pomme en posant son visage sur ma peau.

-Hmmm… Tu sens bon ! J'en ai presque envie de te manger tellement tu est aussi sucré que la pomme elle-même !

-Fey… Disais-je en commençant à trembler de nervosité.

Il me prenait l'un de mes poignées avant de le mettre au-dessus de ma tête alors que je sentie sa langue parcourir mon cou avant de lui faire diverses formes géométriques. Je soupirais doucement. Je pouvais sentir chacun de ses mouvements sur ma peau avant qu'il ne me dépose quelques baisers papillons qui me laissait échapper un petit bruit de bien-être alors qu'il me regardait attentivement avant de planter ses dents dans ma peau, m'arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Je me cambrais légèrement pendant que mes yeux fascinés fixaient le plafond alors que Fey se délectait de la douceur et de la tendresse que lui procurait ma chair. J'essayais de retirer ma main prisonnière au-dessus de ma tête mais le jeune homme resserrait sa prise, me faisant renoncer à lui désobéir. Il se mit à me sucer la peau avec envie, me faisant une nouvelle fois gémir inconsciemment alors que le sang fut tirer à la surface. Je sentis qu'il abandonnait ma main prisonnière et je l'enlaçait avec mes deux bras, explorant chaque parcelle de son dos, le faisant soupirer doucement. Il revint m'embrasser avec envie avant que ses mains ne viennent me malaxer la poitrine avec attention. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues alors que mes mains montaient jusqu'à ses épaules pour l'enlacer au cou pour accentuer notre contact. Nos respirations se mêlaient l'un à l'autre alors que nos lèvres ne semblaient pas arrêter leurs bataille. Je le sentis toucher du bout de son pouce les deux pointes qu'il ne se fit pas prier de titiller, me forçant à gémir entre nos baisers. Il se redressait avant de poser son front contre le mien, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

-Adore-moi…

-Je t'adore déjà, Fey… Murmurais-je, haletante.

Il me soulevait par la taille avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux qui séparait mes deux seins. Je le sentis respirer mon odeur, me faisant une nouvelle fois rougir. Les sensations étaient justes exquises ! Fey s'occupait de moi avec tellement de passion que cela me donnait les larmes aux yeux ! Soudain, je fus surprise de laisser échapper un petit gémissement aigu alors qu'il refermait sa bouche sur l'une de mes pointes avant de le sucer docilement. Content de ma réaction, il fit un sourire avant de le mordiller légèrement, lui imprimant une jolie couleur écarlate. Je me cambrais à nouveau avant que je ne pose une main sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux.

-Oh Fey…

Mon corps fut parcouru par un petit courant électrique. Ma poitrine se soulevait sous l'intensité du moment alors que l'ancien bras-droit de Siméon s'occupait de mon autre sein qui devint comme son jumeau en quelques minutes. Mes mains descendirent le long de ses omoplates avant que je ne griffe inconsciemment son dos à cause de son traitement. Il me remit sur mes pieds avant de me regarder en se rapprochant de mon visage.

-Je t'aime Liora…

Je lui déposais un tendre baiser qu'il y répondit avec envie, se collant de plus en plus contre moi, sa peau se frottant régulièrement contre la mienne. Sa chaleur me monter au joues avant que je ne réussisse à passer mes mains sur son buste que j'entrepris de caresser avec douceur. Il soupirait doucement, comblé par les mouvements de mes doigts sur sa peau lumineuse. Je triturais ses morceaux de chairs roses sur sa poitrine avant que je ne coupe le baiser de mon plein gré pour prendre celui de gauche dans ma bouche. Il relevait sa tête d'un seul coup alors qu'un râlement sortit de sa bouche, surpris. Je réussis à le prendre par les épaules avant de le précipiter sur le même mur en le retournant à son tour. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma tête avant de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux alors que je mordillais et sucer ses tétons avec délice, le faisant cambrer pour la première fois.

-Liora… Liora,tu… Tu es tellement… Délicieuse….

Quand je vis que sa poitrine était devenu rouge, je vins vers sa carotide avant de lui appliquer le même traitement. Je prenais plaisir à goûter sa chair ! Elle était magnifique et tendre à la fois ! Qui aurait cru que les filles de sa classe ne le remarquait pas ? Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de dur entre mes cuisses. J'arrêtais mon festin avant de baisser la tête vers son bassin. Ma main se dirigeait vers celle-ci mais une main de Fey m'arrêtait.

-Liora, Es-tu sûre de vouloir aller plus loin ? Comme tu es plus jeune que moi, je ne veux pas te forcer à te faire faire ce qui va suivre sans ton consentement !

Il avait retrouvé sa voix chaude et rassurante malgré que son souffle était rapide. Je posais mon regard sur le sien avant que je ne lui dise avec un sourire enfantin.

-Je sais que tout ira bien si c'est toi qui est avec moi !

-Liora…

Une de ses mains passait dans mes cheveux avant qu'il ne me ramène à lui, ses lèvres contre les miennes en un baiser doux et rassurant.

-Tu me fais confiance… Alors je peux aussi te donner la mienne, Baisse mon short !

Je m'exécutais avant que le morceau de tissu n'emmène son sous-vêtement dernière génération, le faisant rougir sous la gêne. J'enroulais un doigt autour de son membre redressé avant que je ne sente des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir le dos alors que sa tête vint se réfugier dans le creux de mon épaule, les bras m'entourant la taille. Je continuais à le caresser timidement avant d'entendre Fey grincer des dents, soumis à ma torture délicieuse. Soudain, une idée passait par la tête. Je me mettais à genoux tout en caressant sa verge et je me rapprochais de celle-ci avant de passer ma langue sur la peau sensible, le faisant tressaillir alors qu'il gémissait à nouveau. Je continuais mon supplice en le faisant voir de toute les couleurs en lui mordillant doucement ses bourses avant de prendre son appareil dans ma bouche, l'engloutissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure.

-Ah…. AH LIORA !

Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus fort avant que je ne le dévore en entier. Le faisant crier à plein poumons, les yeux voilés par le plaisir. Je sentis un liquide amer se répandre dans ma bouche que j'avalais instinctivement. Je n'eus le temps de me poser la question qu'il me prit par l'un de mes bras avant de me faire lever en quelques secondes.

-A moi maintenant !

Il me clouait à nouveau au mur avant de m'enlever le short en passant ses mains sur la peau de mes hanches fines. Je me sentis rougir avant de sentir sa main palper avec douceur mon entrejambe.

-Fey… dis-je en sentant mon coeur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite.

-Ne sois pas inquiète ! Je sais que tu es novice !

Il retirait le dernier morceau de tissu avant recommencer ses caresses qui devinrent de plus en plus exploratrices. Je m'interdisais de crier pour éviter d'inquiéter un passant avant de sentir un doigt passer furtivement dans mon intimité, me faisant sursauter alors que Fey arborait un large sourire.

-On a le temps de se découvrir toi et moi ! Je préfère ne pas te brutaliser lors de la préparation !

J'acquiesçais tout doucement. Quelle drôle de sensation ! Jamais je n'ai ressentie cela en moi de toute ma vie ! Soudain, je me mis à hoqueter en sentant un deuxième doigt rejoindre sa comparse, me faisant verser quelques larmes de douleurs au passage. Fey vint me prendre dans ses bras avant de me faire oublier la douleur en me faisant un baiser passionnant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini !

Alors que sa langue touchait à nouveau mon palet, je sentis qu'il exerçait un mouvement de ciseaux qui ouvrait un peu plus mon intimité avant de me masser de l'intérieur, m'arrachant un cri aigu alors qu'un courant électrique me traversait de part en part.

-Fey… Fey je t'aime !… Haletais-je entre deux baisers.

Après quelques minutes, il les retiraient avant de me dire, sérieux.

-Est-ce que tu es prêtes pour la dernière étape ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnais un baiser léger sur sa bouche avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Il me fit un sourire.

-Je suppose que c'est un oui !

Je sentis qu'il me soulevait légèrement avant que ses cuisses viennent m'écarter doucement les jambes. Je me mis à stresser avant de sentir son membre s'infiltrer légèrement en moi, me faisant grincer des dent. Soudain, je me cambrais en lâchant un cri plaintif en sentant pousser son sexe un peu plus loin grâce à un coup de rein.

-Fey….

Je n'eus le temps de finir qu'il m'embrassait à pleine bouche, faisant taire mes gémissements qui allait devenir plus puissants. Je passais mes mains autour de ses omoplates en tremblant avant que je n'écarquille les yeux en sentant mon corps s'empaler progressivement. Fey se détachait de mes lèvres avant de commencer à bouger de haut en bas tout doucement, me faisant gémir légèrement.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, n'oublie pas de me le dire !

-Ah… Je ne le dirais pas…

-Très bien ! On continue alors ?

Il me colla davantage sur le mur avant de venir une énième fois m'embrasser avec passion. Son rythme emmenait mon corps avec le sien alors que je sentis le plaisir monter en moi à chaque poussée qu'il me faisait subir. Soudain, ses assauts devinrent de plus en plus rapide, ne me laissant aucun moyen de réfléchir correctement. Je regardais le plafond alors que mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts. Il vint se réfugier dans mon cou avant de l'entendre râler légèrement. Je sentie ses mains soulever mes jambes avant de les entourer autour de ses reins. Me faisant une nouvelle fois hoqueter en le sentant continuer sa progression. Je sentis mes sens devenir complètement flous alors que Fey cherchait un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi avant qu'un cri puissant ne sorte de ma bouche, enfonçant mes ongles dans son dos.

-Je t'ai trouvé !

Il le retouchait à nouveau alors que ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus intense. Totalement privé de contrôle, je me mettais à gémir contre mon gré et le jeune homme aussi, nous faisant atteindre le paradis au fur et à mesure. Mes ongles ne pardonnèrent pas Fey en lui lacérant légèrement le dos alors qu'il pillait ma chair, ne me lassant pas d'en réclamer encore. Nos cris se synchronisèrent avant que je ne me libère en me cambrant alors que je sentis son essence se répandre en moi, me faisant hoqueter légèrement. Il se retirait doucement avant de venir à côté de moi, essoufflé. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol en tentant de reprendre mon souffle alors que le jeune homme vint m'embrasser avant de me dire.

-La prochaine fois, je t'attendrais chez moi pour recommencer si tu veux !

Je lui répondis avec plaisir après que notre baiser ne se rompt une dernière fois.

-Je viendrais avec plaisir, Fey ! Je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour toi !

A mes mots, il me relevait avant que l'on se rhabille en vitesse pour aller rejoindre l'équipe qui était en pleine entraînement, orchestré par Siméon et le coach. L'empereur de la génération de la seconde phase se tournait vers nous avant de nous adresser un pouce levé vers le haut. Je lui adressais un sourire heureux avant de poser mes lèvres sur la joue de Fey qui devint rouge quelques secondes.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il sera là pour moi comme je serais là pour lui !

* * *

 **Franchement... Je le trouve trop mignon même quelques années plus tard !**

 **Scoop futur: Fey et Liora resteront toujours ensemble et ils auront une fille et un garçon quand ils auront 25 ans !**

 **Prochaine cible: Shawn Frost adulte ! A bientôt !**


End file.
